1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to social networking, and more particularly to providing for display of a message within a social networking website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networks currently allow users to post public messages, and other users may comment publicly on the message. These comments may be seen or shared (reposted) by anyone viewing the public message.